


豆鹤【格差101】2

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Relationships: 豆鹤
Kudos: 3





	豆鹤【格差101】2

呜呜呜呜呜我写完第一章就看到他们一个个清关我一定要搞篇文艺文艺的伤感文来抒发我的难过！呜呜呜呜他们要当大明星了。。。。。  
收回收回，趁着群中太太给我了美丽的灵感，我要蒙蔽自我搞hs~~  
大家或许看出来了bjgg在我这儿看起来像个坏蛋，但是！！我真的不黑他~我不黑jo1的任何人，所有真坏蛋都我自己原创人物吧（我也不知道会不会有真坏蛋）  
——————————————————————————————

【02】因果悖论  
（当前已公开顺位：KING：鹤房汐恩/ QUEEN：未知/ JACK：红桃J豆原一成/黑桃J：川尻莲/10-1：未知/ JORKER：大平祥生）

“我说过，希望我的忠心，是建立在你的真诚上。”  
PDJ学园终于迎来第六个月的第一天，今天便是第六次全校进行的，每个班级为单位的顺位格差游戏。  
整个学校变得吵吵闹闹，今天过后，又有人从王位坠落，又有人会成为新的权力。所有人都深知这一点，在这个任何人无法缺席的游戏上，所有人都在虎视眈眈那个位置。  
“早啊，豆原君。”竖着高马尾的女生精神似乎不错，一大早就走到豆原的课桌面前打招呼。“说起来今天豆原君来的没有以前来的早呢，昨晚是有熬夜了是吗？”  
“是啊昨晚给汐恩哥写了一些贴士，不知道这次能不能对他用得上。”豆原将书包放进了课桌抽屉里，拿出一本漫画就开始沉浸其中。“等他来了再问问需不需要。”  
“豆原君真是一个称职的骑士啊，不过也好，好歹国王大人能体会得到，会重视你。不像我，当QUEEN以来和空气没什么两样。”  
打招呼的女生叫伊藤由奈，是一个女生alpha；在上一次格差游戏中通过交易高价买到了QUEEN牌，虽然这个女生似乎是有些喜欢鹤房汐恩的，可惜鹤房显然全把兴致放在恶作剧班里的靶子大平身上了 ，丝毫从来不关注她一下。以至于伊藤一直以来怒气满满，趁鹤房不在的时候把火全部发泄在了大平身上。  
“不过豆原君听说了吗，这次顺位也是靠抽牌，但是允许私下进行任何方式的交易，最终通报结果会在今晚放学前。不知道这次豆原君会不会对抢KING牌感兴趣呢？”伊藤喋喋不休，搞得看漫画中的豆原有一丝丝烦躁，但是豆原没有表现出来不耐烦的样子，反而轻轻地笑了笑“自然KING牌我是要拿的，不过肯定是帮汐恩哥拿。毕竟他是比我更强大的存在，我安安心心做他的JACK就够了。伊藤同学才是，这次也要拿下QUEEN牌吗？”  
“自然的。追到我们的国王大人就是我的目标。”眼前的女生有着不一般的自信，毕竟是财阀小姐，没有什么是用钱解决不了的事情。  
豆原抬头看了伊藤一眼，埋下头继续看起了漫画，还不忘回她一句“你加油。”  
不过说来也奇怪，今天鹤房来学校来的异常的晚，准确说，快到早自习，学委都要来教室开始游戏了，这个国王大人现在还没有动静。  
不会睡过头了吧？这么想着豆原便打算掏出手机给鹤房打个电话。虽然就算他本人不来豆原也会帮他拿到KING牌，但从来没有见过他对游戏这么不上心。更何况，今天一天早早的到达教室的川尻莲和大平祥生是一个棘手的对象。  
豆原抬起头，正好对上了莲的视线。今天莲也有些奇怪，完全没有昨天气急败坏的感觉，反而，怎么说，看起来游刃有余的样子。  
不对劲，赶紧打个电话给鹤房。  
可是不巧的是，正要拨通电话，上课铃便打响了。鹤房的座位还空空如也，豆原叹了口气“我的祖宗你倒好今天睡过头...”看来今天的自己压力不小啊，要凭一己之力去拿KING牌。  
几个面无表情如同机器人一般的学生手中拿着一副黑白相间花纹的扑克走进了教室。毫无感情的说起了游戏规则，教室里安静的没有一点声响，就算已经经历过五次这样的过程，但难免还是弥漫着紧张的气氛。  
“同学们好，本月的格差顺位游戏即将开始。由我来说明本轮游戏规则。本轮游戏规则实行的是抽牌制度，每人按学号上讲台抽取扑克牌一张，本日内扑克牌可通过任何方式交易、互换，至今日下午18时为截止，届时我们将会登记所有人的卡牌公布第六次顺位。补充几个点，根据社会秩序规定，国王牌只允许alpha获得，成为靶子的鬼牌必须至少有一位为omega。此外没有限制。午前还未登记的将视为背叛者，自动成为靶子。”  
学委清了清嗓子，“那么没有异议的话，接下来游戏开始。”  
说罢，所有学生便怀着揣测不安的心情开始顺序走上讲台抽取卡牌。  
哎，汐恩哥怎么现在还不接电话...豆原少有的脸上流露出不安的情绪，究竟谁能拿到国王牌呢？如果是beta拿到，那估计只能用金钱跟他换到，那如果是alpha拿到，估计只能靠暴力解决了...说起来，莲那边？  
豆原这么想着便看向了莲的座位，意外的，莲竟然出乎意料的淡定，完全不担心的样子有些反常。  
准确说今天所有事情都有些反常，不过不管那么多，虽然鹤房还没有来，但总归做好自己的事儿就是了。  
随着一个个学生拿到了顺位卡，班里的讨论声越来越大，有些人激动，有些人失落，但始终没有看到特别兴奋的人。  
这时，“我拿到国王了！！”班里突然有人惊喜的叫了出来，所有人的目光都被吸引过去。豆原刚好也拿到一张牌，翻开一看，又是红桃J，自己和红J怪有缘分的。然而此时既然有人拿到了国王牌，那豆原此时此刻也没什么心情去顾忌这么多了。  
拿到国王牌的是河野纯喜，虽然是个alpha但其实并不是个棘手的人物，他本人并不是有很强的意愿一定要做国王不可，用自己手中的红桃J加上金钱交易获得应该不难，至于自己，再搞到一张JACK就行。除此之外再考虑怎么对付莲，现在唯一担心的就是怕莲和自己想的一样。  
于是抽牌程序一结束，豆原就抢先直接径直的走向了河野的座位。把自己的交易请求向河野说了后，没想到竟然直接同意交换了。原因只是因为他自己更想做骑士，而且不想摊上太多事，自己也对权力没有很大的兴趣，鹤房也没有找过他的麻烦。  
豆原有些惊讶，今天很多事情进行的太过顺利导致他不禁怀疑莲是否有可能使诈，没想到莲竟然也只是和前几次一样换了张JACK就安静的走出教室去外面放风了。  
如果说没有发生昨天的事，其实这样的情形豆原也见过，在第三次顺位的时候也是同样的情况，只不过当时鹤房在后面睡大觉，莲换到JACK后心情比现在要高涨一些。只是当时为了和拿到国王牌并且不愿意换的那个alpha，豆原只好暴力解决，最后安稳的把国王牌递给了鹤房。  
实在是有些不对劲，豆原拿到国王的牌后就打算出门找莲问问情况。但是此时，手机却在他的裤兜里响了起来。  
“是汐恩哥！”看到显示来电的豆原不妨松了一口气，来不及换自己的牌，便急忙走出教室接起了电话。  
“汐恩哥啊，你今天是睡过头了吗，担心死我了，不过你放心好了，我已经帮你拿到了国王牌，你现在来学校了吗，我来找你，担心死我了！”一大串话说出来的豆原松了一大口气，正要换气继续询问的时候，电话里一直沉默的那头终于有了声响。  
“豆原一成...你现在...能不能来一下...”电话那头的声音有些颤抖，豆原一脸疑惑。  
“对..对不起，豆原...我现在唯一能信的就是你了...你现在快来活动室...”  
豆原慌了，这是第一次鹤房向他说对不起，还用了敬语，一种不好的预感在他脑内产生。稳定了片刻自己的情绪，豆原一边向三楼，电话还没挂断，电话里的声音变得有些黏腻，夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，“嗯...呃...你快来...我...我需要你。”  
“你到底怎么了。”豆原一成一边接这电话，一边走到了活动室的门口，这个教室是A班只有国王和国王批准的人才能获得钥匙进入。豆原正要开门，后面的一个人却先开口了：  
“你被骗了，豆原一成。”熟悉的声音让豆原立马回头转了过去，站在他身后的人，正是莲。  
豆原脸都黑了，毕竟现在是什么情况，豆原心里已经有个底了。就算活动室现在大门紧闭，但是一股香甜的白兰地的信息素味却弥漫了出来，作为alpha的豆原几乎是一时间就有了反应。但比起生理反应，更多的是内心的冲击。  
“鹤房汐恩在里面？”豆原黑着脸冷冷的说道，已经不愿意去听电话里的声音，直接掐断了电话。  
“现在看来我都不用解释了，豆原。你从内心敬仰的那个国王大人，把你骗得团团转，把你当工具人使唤。这就是现实。”莲双手插在裤袋里，平静的脸色显然早已预料到，服用了信息素阻断剂。  
“我不是想怎么样，豆原一成，我对你手中的国王牌并不在意。只不过你自己想想，你为了他忠心耿耿做了这么多事，只是因为你内心一直在把他树立成你的崇拜的人，你就是被耍的团团转。到最后，他身份败露了，仍然还在想着利用你。多令人唏嘘啊，一个alpha，被omega玩成这个样子。”  
豆原一成的手放在门把上始终不愿意按下去。闭着眼睛努力的在消化莲的一番话。身体的颤抖已经不能用脸黑来形容，更多的是咬牙切齿的愤怒，眉头紧紧地皱在一起。见莲还想继续说，豆原直接一个转身一拳擦过莲的脸打在了身后的墙上。导致莲只能头靠在墙上，被爆发出来的alpha信息素强势的压制着“念在友情的份上，你现在就走，不要逼我把火发在你身上。”  
没有办法，现在的豆原在愤怒下无法和他说更多。莲只好双手抬起，比了个投降的手势，一边拍拍背后的墙灰，叹了口气“哎...豆原，我知道我这么做确实不好，但抱歉，为了大平，我要当这个恶人。原谅我。”说完莲便走上楼梯，离开了活动室附近。  
豆原慢慢收回了锤在墙上有些发青的手，此时的天真温柔的那个豆原一成已经消失了，空气中弥漫的只有与之释放出来的alpha的浓烈气息。像是最后决定了什么一样，豆原咬牙打开了活动室的门，浓郁的信息素气息瞬间灌入他的鼻腔，令豆原有些头昏，但更多的是一种难以摆脱的情欲。  
黏腻的呻吟是从眼前皮质沙发上传来的，走近一看，只见鹤房汐恩整个人蜷缩在沙发上，面部潮红还有些生理泪水充满着眼眶。汗水已经浸湿了校服的衬衫，白色的衬衫下隐隐若现桃粉色的乳头有些肿胀。一开门就灌入门内的alpha气息，让鹤房瞬间情欲涌上了身体。看到豆原，心里既有了一点点放心，但随即便因为信息素的压迫性而感到畏惧。  
鹤房发现不对劲是在今天大早上，按照时间来算今天应该就可能发情，鹤房一直以来对自己的发情期都格外上心，毕竟一旦疏忽，自己其实是omega的身份将会暴露。因此从开学以来鹤房便一直通过定期注入alpha气味剂和omega抑制剂瞒住所有人，才得以以alpha的身份抢到国王牌，否则自己一个omega，连争夺的可能性都没有。  
然而今天，包里的抑制剂却一直都找不到。  
“去哪了？？去哪了？？”活动室的包里怎么也找不到，那种令人难以启齿的感觉一阵阵的浮现出来。是发情期到了...  
情急之下，鹤房立刻关上了活动室的门，开始反复寻找活动室的各个角落。  
但是越来越明显的酸痛感侵袭着鹤房的后颈，平日细心地用近肉色的创口贴保护着那个敏感的部位，用衣领挡着，很完美的瞒着所有人，加上自己强势的性格，没有人会怀疑。但现在不状况不同，没有抑制剂，后劲的腺体开始变得红肿，酥痒的感觉一直扩展到全身，扩展到私密的部位。以至于双腿渐渐失去力气。最后，鹤房实在是没有办法，不出意外等到自己气息充斥满整个房间，到时候谁进来都自己身难保，还不如赌一把试试，平日的豆原都是傻傻的跟在自己身后，从无二心，是他的话，或许好好跟他道歉说明情况，他或许还会像往常一样...  
正当鹤房这么想着，手机便响了起来，情急之下，鹤房只好试图忍住那种羞耻的声音把豆原喊了过来。  
“来...来得正好豆原...虽然骗了你我很抱歉，...但...现在呃...你快帮我找抑制剂...呃啊...”鹤房艰难的抬起了头，却因为突然侵袭而来的强烈气息而导致没忍住呻吟出来。  
豆原却一言不发的站在一旁，冷冷的注视着眼前的人。看的鹤房有些窝火，只见鹤房撑起身子一把抓住了豆原的领口“我让你做的事你没听见吗？！”发情期使得眼前的人领口大大的敞开的，浓烈的情欲使得鹤房急促的呼吸胸口一起一伏。强势的话语此时此刻毫无一点杀伤力。  
豆原依然没有回答他的话，反而一把将鹤房推开，眼前的人瞬间失去平衡摔回到了沙发上。  
“你？！”  
“现在这幅样子，汐恩哥，你这话说出来可真是有些狼狈啊。”豆原冷冷的说。空气凝固了一秒，不知不觉的，豆原的嘴角慢慢勾了起来。  
“现在去找什么抑制剂...”说罢便转身对上了鹤房有些许惊恐的眼睛。  
“你在说什...唔”豆原一把捏住了鹤房的下巴，侵略一样的吻了上去。，鹤房瞳孔一震开始试图反抗，却被豆原更加粗暴的按在沙发上，一根手指扳开死死闭合的嘴唇，顺势将舌头伸了进入，却被鹤房狠狠的咬了一口。  
豆原黑着脸用手袖擦了擦嘴角的血迹，袖口沾上了鲜红。  
此时此刻鹤房的脸和身体已经染上了淡淡的粉色。  
“你他妈疯了？”  
“最好的抑制剂不就在你面前吗？汐恩哥。”那个看起来天然温和的豆原已经消失了，站在鹤房面前，是微笑的恶魔。  
“你现在的表情告诉我，你根本不需要什么抑制剂，只需要我狠狠的穿透你的下体。”  
“你！...呃啊！”还没等鹤房开口，豆原便直接将鹤房摁在了沙发上。  
一把将衬衫扯开，几个纽扣直接掉在了地上，豆原狠狠的将对方的校裤拉链拽了下来，隔着已经沾了一些液体的内裤开始揉搓已经硬的不行的茎体。失去力气的鹤房根本无力推开，只能被按着无法动弹。  
“放...放开...嗯...啊！”  
随着豆原的揉搓，强烈的alpha气息一阵阵侵袭着鹤房的鼻腔，伴随着呻吟，最终射了出来，精液沾满了整条内裤。鹤房的双手想要反抗却被豆原握住手腕，勾住自己的领带扯了下来，绑住了鹤房的双手，单手握着对方的双手举过了头顶。一边解开了自己的裤袋，掏出了早已硬的不成样子的炙热，拉下对方的黏黏的内裤，对着穴口狠狠的插了进去。  
“我要杀了你！！”鹤房几乎是吼出来的。  
豆原一言不发的直接冲撞了进去，温暖湿润的内壁紧紧吸附着肉棒，使得茎体难以抽动。这令豆原眉头不禁皱了起来。  
“好紧...”没有想到曾经那个气势汹汹的人现在居然是这个样子，红色血丝伴随着泪水布满了鹤房的眼眶，虽然脸上已经红的不成样子，但那双被蒙上情欲的双眼却依然狠狠的瞪着豆原。不禁让豆原有了一丝犹豫。于是便放轻了动作，沾了一些液体抹在了入口附近，让小小的穴口变得稍微润滑了一下，才使得豆原才得以缓缓深入进去，但还是因为估计是鹤房的第一次，血液伴着液体滑落了下来。  
此时此刻舒服什么的根本说不上，痛苦加上强烈的快感使得鹤房的身体一阵阵发抖。终于豆原终于将整根炙热都没入了对方的身体，开始慢慢的抽动了起来。  
“呃...嗯啊...嗯.....别....”随着穴口慢慢承受了这个巨大的尺寸，omega的身体特征开始分泌出体液方便身体里的物体能够顺利的抽动，感受到对方的抽插的速度渐渐变快。快感渐渐漫上了身体，鹤房的双腿开始不听话的想要挣扎的合拢，但对方却停止了动作。  
见鹤房想乱动，豆原保持着插入的动作，将鹤房整个人翻过身，扶住对方的腰腹提了起来，让鹤房不得已呈现跪在沙发上的姿势，合起自己的腿夹着粗大的肉棒，这阻碍了豆原的进一步进攻。而豆原一只手固定着鹤房想要挣扎的手，另一手挽着鹤房的腰部不让他乱动，实在有些麻烦。  
思考片刻后豆原啧了一声，用自己的大腿分开了鹤房紧紧闭着的大腿，继续开始了猛烈的抽插。沙发在强烈的震动下发出了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音。强烈的冲击感使得鹤房仿佛被抽干了所有力气，加上受到强烈的冲击，保持不住动作想要下陷却被豆原用手把腰挽起来。  
保持着这个姿势，豆原抽插的速度越来越快，此时此刻，鹤房颈后的腺体赤裸裸的暴露在他的眼前。豆原眯着眼睛盯着腺体思考着。突然下决定似的腾出了自己一只手，捂住了鹤房一直传出破碎的呻吟的嘴，身子往前覆住了鹤房的身体，在喷射出液体的同时用自己的虎牙咬破了对方的腺体，完成了暂时性的标记。  
感受到颈后的刺痛和下体被填满的双重刺激，鹤房的眼泪再也止不住，疯狂的流了下来，牙齿狠狠的将豆原手咬住，血腥味弥漫了整个口腔。  
“嘶...”感受到了明显的疼痛，豆原立刻放开了捂住嘴和扶住腰的双手，将发泄完的茎体抽离出了鹤房的身体。而脱力的鹤房失去了所有力气瞬间趴倒在沙发上，身体剧烈的颤抖着，液体和血液顺着穴口顺着大腿根部滑落。鹤房转过头，嘴角沾满了血液，狠狠的瞪着豆原，却因为过度的呻吟导致声音变得嘶哑。腺体受到alpha的标记红肿渐渐褪散...  
“我一定要杀了你...”嘶哑和脱力导致声音丝毫没有杀伤力。  
豆原揉着自己的手，披上校服外套，从口袋里掏出了那张今早获得的国王king牌，恢复了冰冷的目光，俯视着眼前狼狈的人，“现在的你只是一个被我标记的omega，你是用什么口吻对我；你的国王说话？”  
鹤房用牙齿解开了自己手上的束缚，听到这样的话瞳孔不禁收缩了一下，怒吼出声，“那是属于我的牌！！！”  
豆原笑了笑，见鹤房试图还想爬起来，一把将鹤房推开。将牌放回了自己的口袋里。走到活动室的门口，将锁打开，背对着鹤房的豆原眼睛中终于出现了一丝心痛的表情和无奈的笑容。  
“我说过，希望我的忠心，是建立在你的真诚上。你如果不骗我，我也不会这样。”  
说罢，豆原一成便离开了活动室，留鹤房狼狈的一个人。  
不知过了多久，鹤房终于听到广播里开始公布全校每个班的顺位排名，束手无策的摊在沙发上，校服凌乱的搭在身上，刘海被浸湿散乱的垂在眼前，被毫无感情广播响着的声音包围着...  
“...现在开始公布一年A班的第六次格差游戏顺序排行...国王KING：豆原一成，王后QUEEN：伊藤由奈，七濑优子。骑士JACK：川尻莲，河野纯喜，金城碧海。黑桃10............红桃A：大平祥生，以上，由于出现了仍然没有将卡牌交上登记的成员，成为背叛者。因此A班靶子JORKER：鹤房汐恩...”  
————————————————————————  
TBC  
作者碎碎念：感谢群里小伙伴提供的姿势~其实还有很多部分存疑，比如那瓶omega抑制剂是被谁拿走的，以及鸟对豆子的真实感情到底是怎么样的，都是一些伏笔，反正聪明的小伙伴都能发现，我要开虐了（开心


End file.
